Chasing You Around
by Lady Midday
Summary: What started out as fairly inno- okay, not so innocent cyber-harassment, quickly went downhill for Serah when Snow opens an all out hunt to find her. But maybe it wasn't all so bad. He did seem to rather enjoy the chase. SerahSnow. Highschoolfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, thanks for reading! This is a SnowSerah, because I felt like writing one, duh.  
I was kind of surprised that there are, in comparison, so little stories about the only canon couple from FF13 when I first got here. (And I was also blown away by the sheer amount of HopeLight tbh!)**

**Anyway, this particular piece will probably be about five chapters long. ****Ye all be warned that I am in a very sappy, lovey-dovey mood, and it will show in this story. It's also rather AU. And OOC. And not to be taken serious in any way. Seriously, don't. It's meant to be a lighthearted read.**

**Enjoy~!**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter one~

_Where is he?_ Serah resisted the urge to drum her fingers on the desk in annoyance.

_He's supposed to be here. _Her eyes darted to the closed doors of the study hall, and back to the copy of_ his_ schedule she had obtained before.

Okay, so maybe it was a bit borderline stalking to print out the schedule, and then wait for him to show up, but she figured it was fine as long as nobody knew about it. And it wasn't like she was actually going to bother him. No, she would simply... observe.

But the schedule was lying; it had clearly said he had a study hall hour now, but he wasn't here. And it had been the only darned reason she had insisted on going to this place, too. It's not like she was getting any work done in here, like she said she would. This was the study hall after all: a place where students would do anything but study. Mostly they were either sleeping or gaming their way through the hours. The perfect example of the entire teenage population was set by her two friends, who had tagged along with her, most likely to avoid actually having to do something in the lesson. Maqui was dozing off on her right, while Vanille was playing some online game involving a unicorn and rainbows on her left. Serah was doing neither. She was only waiting for one thing to happen; for the object of her everlasting affection, and stalker tendencies ever since last year to arrive.

_Come on, please walk through those doors and brighten up the room with all your sexy glory _Serah urged quietly._ Now!_

As if he'd been able to hear her call, the doors to the study hall slid open a few seconds later. Blinding light poured in, and Serah swore she could hear the chorus of 'Hallelujah' in the back.

_Oh my. Yes, yes, yes._

Tall, well-toned body. Blond hair, covered by a black bandana framing his ruggedly handsome face. And she hadn't even mentioned his eyes yet. They would reduce her to a puddle of Serah-goo whenever he looked in her direction. It truly was amazing how someone named Snow could be so hot...

Yup, it would be safe to say that Serah had a little crush. It was totally silly, and meaningless of course. Realistically seen.

She didn't even know anything about him but his name, and he probably didn't even know hers. Yet she found herself completely and utterly unable to keep her eyes off of him.  
Granted, Snow was the type of guy who would attract a lot of stares in general - he was hard to overlook - but she wasn't one of those pathetically shallow girls who only cared about appearance, right?

Serah really prided herself in being, well, not shallow. She was all about getting to know people, and then deciding whether she liked them. She valued intelligence, kindness, and integrity in people. Not a handsome face. Or awesome abs, and ripping- _okaay, stop it now!_

With Snow, none of her normal rules seemed to apply. After seeing him shirtless on several wonderful occasions, Serah had quickly reached a point where his level of intelligence was completely unimportant. As long as he could form a sentence without drooling, she would be happy. And he was quite capable of talking, she knew that from the only conversation they ever had. It had been a real serious one. Lasted at least four seconds, too.  
He had told her 'Hey, you dropped your book' and she replied by giggling and blushing like a twelve year old. Then she had crashed into her history teacher, because she was too preoccupied checking out Snow's ass as he walked away, to see where she was going herself.

This small incident had lead to a lot of merciless teasing from her friends afterward. In fact, she was kind of wondering when Vanille or Maqui were going to start their tease-parade. They never did let a chance slip whenever she and Snow were in the same room. Maqui was still seemingly asleep though (if the snoring was any indication), so she really was just waiting for Vanille.

She didn't have to wait long. Soon enough, she felt Vanille elbowing her in the side. 'Look who's sitting right over there. It's Snow~!'

_Yup, here we go, just be cool. You don't care about Snow, at all. You're not here for him, you're here to study._

'So?' Serah replied, trying to sound as uninterested as possible, 'It's not like he even knows who I am. Not that I care about that either.'

_Oh Maker, please let him look my way, and suddenly realize his undying love for me._

_'_Well, at least you're sitting in the same room as him, maybe he'll notice you now,' Vanille, who wasn't fooled by Serah's cool act for one second, said with a smile.

Serah just sighed at the girls eternal optimism. 'Vanille, there's about a hundred students in this room. The probability of that happening is close to zero.'

'Ah well, I'd say that's a good thing,' Maqui, who apparently wasn't asleep after all, suddenly piped up.  
'At least he won't notice you making an ass of yourself again, like you did the _only_ time you ever talked to him.'

'Gee, thanks for the reminder,' Serah responded sourly.

'Hey, that's what friends are for,' he replied with a grin, patting her on her back. She glared at him, but without any effect. He wasn't even looking at her anymore. Instead, he was rummaging through his bag, eventually fishing out some soft drink bottle. (No, this really wasn't allowed near the computers, but Maqui was never one to follow rules anyway.) Serah was about to make a snide comment about it, despite knowing it was pointless, when Maqui started talking again.

'You know Serah,' he said, while trying to get the cap off the bottle, 'I might have something for you, that can help with your ahum, social impairment around your loverboy.'

'Oh really? What is it then?' she asked, a little skeptical about it. His last special "gift" had consisted of him giving her a strap-on for her birthday, in front of everyone at school, in a very full hallway. Serah cringed at the memory.

'Maqui! is it what I think it is?' Vanille asked enthusiastically, her red pig tails bouncing right along with the rest of her figure.

He nodded at her. 'Yup, I finally managed to hack my way into the school's chat system,' he said proudly.

Serah blinked. _What the hell were they talking about?_

'Eh, okay... great I guess. But what does that have to do with me?'

'It has everything to do with you!' Vanille exclaimed, flailing her arms to emphasize her point.

'You see, if I want to, I can make any account completely anonymous now, _and_ I have access to the accounts of all students who attend to this school,' Maqui added, as if that cleared up everything.

Serah eyes went from him to Vanille, and blinked some more. 'I don't think I understand what you're getting at here.'

'Well, basically, that means you can talk to your loverboy, say whatever you want, and he'll never know it was you,' Maqui pointed out, matter-of-factly.

'Just think of the possibilities!' Vanille practically squealed, making people nearby look up, annoyed by the disturbance. Including Snow, though he was smiling his beautiful I-am-amused smile instead.

'Shush, Vanille,' Serah hissed, feeling a blush rising up to her cheeks.  
_Please don't let him think my friends and I are retards now. Or... please do! As long as he's thinking of me it's all good. _

Vanille giggled. 'You know what I think? You should totally use this system and finally talk to him! What do you got to lose?'

Oh, Serah could easily think of a few things she could lose if this went bad. Pride, dignity, and self-esteem among them.  
Plus, she would have to move to another planet or something, if he ever found out.

'Oh, I don't know...' she said a bit hesitantly, biting her lip. _Being able to finally talk to Snow is tempting though... so very tempting. _

'Come on Serah, I know you want it,' Maqui said, a glint of mischief in his eyes. 'And it's about time too. One whole year of having a crush, and not getting any further with it is quite a thing. Plus, Vanille's right: you really have nothing to lose. He'll never find out.'

'I, um...' Maybe they were both right. Maybe it was time she finally got a little more forward after an entire year of just staring, and wistful sighing.  
Maqui knew a lot about computers, almost just as much as he did about heavy machinery. He wouldn't be wrong about the anonymous part either, would he...? _Then I can't screw it up anyway._

'Okay, I'll do it, show me how.' The words passed Serah's lips before she'd even fully realized it.

'Excellent!'

Maqui took control of her mouse, swiftly clicked a few things which Serah really couldn't follow at all, and the chat screen came on.

'It's all yours,' Maqui said.  
He let go of her mouse, and observed her expectantly, along with Vanille. Serah could feel their eyes burning holes in her, as she turned to the chat on her computer screen, gingerly placing her hand on the mouse. She glanced at where Snow was sitting for a second. He was talking and joking with his blue-haired friend, Yuj, with not a care in the world.

_Can I really do this? What am I going to say?_

Serah's fingers hovered above the keyboard for a moment, before she started typing, her heart hammering in her chest. _I'll just say what I think._

"I'm watching you."

With one smooth movement she pressed enter, surprising herself, Vanille, and Maqui (who nearly snorted out his coke, which he'd just taken a gulp from through his nose) in the process.

'Okay, that's just plain scary, Serah,' Maqui muttered.

'Shush!' Serah told him, punching him on the shoulder. She was nervous enough already without his comments!

It couldn't have been more than half a minute, but for Serah it felt like an eternity before Snow finally looked at his computer screen again. _Was he reading it? Did it work?  
_Snow stared at his screen for a bit. Then, his eyebrows suddenly shot up, and Serah noticed him leaning forward, squinting a bit to read the text more closely. Then he leaned back again, his eyes scanning the room, looking for the culprit_. Looking for me. Me. ME!_ Serah quickly pretended to be very busy with her book, while secretly observing him from the corner of her eyes. She had a lot of difficulty sitting still with all the tension building, but she managed to stay outwardly calm, somewhat. _Okay, you're doing fine. He doesn't have a clue. Now all I have to do is wait for him to take the bait already. _

The much awaited message appeared on her screen a few seconds later.

Snow: Um, okay? Care to tell me who you are?

Oh my God, he was talking to her. Actually talking to her. Yes, it works! It was totally working! She could say whatever the hell she wanted! Serah's confidence grew to impossibly huge heights with the revelation. _Now, what have I always wanted to tell him without repercussions?  
_Her fingers almost seemed to find the keys on their own.

Anonymous: Sorry but no. The idea that you're here, looking for me is far too much fun, you sexy beast.

Maqui glanced at Serah's screen, and nearly choked on his drink for the second time.

'You aren't... _really_ sending that, are you?' he asked with wide eyes, after having Vanille help him recover from suffocating by patting him on the back forcefully.

'Yes, I am. He won't know it's me anyway. You said so yourself,' she responded, suddenly feeling playful, and very thrilled as she pressed the send button.

'Wow, I really have created a monster, haven't I?' Maqui questioned out loud, shaking his head in mock-dissaproval.

Serah didn't pay attention to her friend anymore, however. She simply watched how Snow's smile grew as his eyes glided over the sentence, especially near the ending.

'Oh, he's so enjoying this,' Vanille whispered in her ear.

Needless to say, Serah had to try very hard to keep her face neutral, to not betray herself. He was still only sitting a few feet away, after all.  
Pling, there was a new message.

Snow: Ha ha, okay, anonymous. Now I really want to know. Where are you sitting? Come on, tell me.

Serah subtly glanced over at his desk again, and she saw Yuj was now looking at Snow's screen too. The two were heatedly discussing something. Most probably her identity. _He's talking about me! I have his attention! _This had to be the biggest rush in the entire world. Serah felt herself getting bolder with the second. Still, she wasn't quite bold (and stupid) enough to actually tell him what he wanted to know, of course.

Anonymous: I'm not going to tell you.

Snow: Aww, I'm not even getting a hint?

Anonymous: No.

Nothing came back after that for almost three minutes. _He didn't lose interest now, did he? Please tell me he didn't lose interest._ Serah played with the fringe of her skirt nervously. _Come on, respond!_ Another two nerve wrecking minutes later, a new message finally popped up.

Snow: Wait... You're not a guy, are you?

'No, he thinks I'm a man now,' she whispered semi-panicky to Vanille, 'What should I do?'

'Here, let me take this one,' Vanille said with a confident smile. She leaned over Serah, and took over the typing.

Anonymous: No, why? Do you want me to be?

He replied almost instantly this time.

Snow: Of course not!

'Let me again,' Serah mouthed at Vanille, feeling a very wicked idea coming up.  
She heard both Vanille and Maqui muffle snickers behind her as they read what she was typing.

Anonymous: That would have been no problem though. I'd gladly cut my hair short, and put on my strap-on for you.

Serah actually heard Snow laugh out loud at this from where she was sitting, though she didn't dare to look in his direction this time to see his wonderful laughter. _I made him laugh!_ Serah felt a smile tugging at her lips too.

Snow: You're really crazy, you know that?

Anonymous: I'm only crazy for you, so it's your fault, really. You can make it up by keep talking to me.

_Smooth Serah_ she complimented herself on the last sentence. She was really getting the hang of this teasing thing. _Now what will I say next? Maybe something abou-_

BZZZZZZZZZZZ

Anticlimax, specially delivered to you by the bell_. No! Damn it!  
_It was the first time in her school career Serah actually cursed the thing, and wanted the class to last longer_. _She wanted to tease him more. Much much more.

But it would be very suspicious to stay seated; everyone was going to leave the study hall now that the bell went, and it would become blatantly obvious _she_ was the crazy anonymous when they were the only two people left in the room. No matter how sucky it was, it couldn't be helped; she'd have to shut down the computer, and go. When she wanted to close the chat however, there was a new message waiting that made her heart skip a beat.

Snow: Don't think the bell saved you. I'm not letting you get away this easily, anonymous. Same time tomorrow?

Serah couldn't help but grin like a maniac.

Anonymous: Sure thing, hot stuff!

_

* * *

_

******Okay, this was so over the top, but I enjoyed writing it far too much to care.** ~_~ Serah as a perv is so much fun! She always did strike me as the type to seem all innocent, but in reality... not so much! Haha.

**Anyway, let me know what you think... if you feel like it.  
****Also, if you noticed any glaring grammatical mistakes, I'd like to know as well. I kind of wrote this in a rush, and I don't have a beta, so it's quite possible I missed something.**

**Thank you~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there!**

**Thank you very much for joining me with this second chapter of "Chasing You Around". It took a bit longer to write than I expected, busy job and general life issues got in the way big time. I'm Sorry! Expect some (minor) bad language from some characters in this chapter.**

**Oh, by the way, I really don't know much, okay anything about hacking. So excuse me if I got those parts a bit wrong. Feel free to correct me~ ^^**

**Enjoy~!**

**

* * *

**

~ Chapter Two~

'- and when you're done with sending creepy messages to your loverboy, don't forget to put all the settings back to normal. You do not, I repeat, do _not _want that bitch Nabaat to catch you. You'll be serving detention until after your graduation. I'm not kidding, she still has connections at the Sanctum. So, you got all that?'

'Yes, yes don't you worry, I got it Maqui,' Serah answered her friend with a wide smile, 'I'm all ready and set for the second round!'  
She pounded her fist into the air enthusiastically, to underline her point. Hell yeah!

Maqui shook his head in disapproval at her antics, though, Serah could notice a small amused smile forming on his lips too. 'That's good, because you were having that odd vacant expression on your face again. And you still look like you've been sleeping with a hanger in your mouth, you know.'

'Yes I know, but I seriously can't help it!' Serah grinned.  
Ever since she left the study hall yesterday, she'd practically floated, and skipped through the hours, until she'd be able to "meet" with Snow again. Her giddy behavior had even made Lightning suspicious enough to carefully ask if maybe something had happened at school. Serah hadn't mentioned anything about her... slightly immoral new hobby to her elder sister, of course. That type of interaction with guys equaled triggering protective-mode Lightning, which meant she'd most likely kill Snow. Figuratively speaking, or maybe not. You just never knew with Lightning...

'But this worked way better than you thought, didn't it?' Maqui snapped Serah out of her thoughts again.  
'Who knows? This whole stalker thing might be a fun story to tell your future children and grandchildren around the fireplace.'

Serah giggled, and playfully punched Maqui on his arm. 'Oh, please Maqui, stop it.'  
_I love the way you think, though. We would have beautiful babies, that's for sure._

'You know, I heard Snow talking about you yesterday too.' Maqui said lazily, fully aware of the effect these words would have on Serah.  
He didn't get disappointed. Serah practically flew up from her chair, both eyes and mouth wide open  
'M-me? What did he say?'  
_He said he liked me, please let it be that he liked me. It must be, else he wouldn't just talk about me, right? Right?_

'Yeah,' Maqui started after a short silence to raise the tension, 'At the NORA club meeting he said "Hey, isn't your friend Serah that strap-on girl?" or something to that effect.'

Serah groaned and buried her head in her hands. She could've know it was too good to be true. 'Nooo, I don't want him to know me as that- Wait, hold on a second...'  
She lowered her hands down from her face again, and leaned a bit closer to Maqui. 'Did you just say club meeting?'

'Yes, a NORA club meeting,' Maqui nodded, 'He's actually the leader of it. We're quite new, but hopefully we'll grow out to be huge! We meet every other week.'

'What!'  
Serah grabbed Maqui's upper arm forcefully, and shook it. 'How come you never said anything about NORA to me! This is great, you can tell me everything you know about him, and maybe also sometimes mention my name and-'

'And this reaction is exactly why I never mentioned it,' Maqui sharply interrupted, prying her hand off his arm.

'Aww, I'll be good, I promise,' Serah laughed, 'Besides, you've already provided me with an excellent way to talk to him. Speaking about that, I told him I'll be meeting him today again, at the same time,' she added cheerfully.

'Today? But you can't. We have Maths with Miss Adel at that time, remember? Here.' Maqui shoved his schedule in her direction. 'And Nabaat's also in charge of administration, so there's no skipping class like we used to anymore.'

'Ah darn it...' She couldn't be making undoubtedly impossible equations while she could be out there doing much more useful things. Like getting her daily Snow-fix.  
_Unless.._ 'Maqui?' Serah asked with her sweetest voice. 'I bet you can get me out of it, can't you?'

Maqui raised an eyebrow at her request. 'Why don't you ask Vanille? She's the teacher-charmer out of us.'

'But Vanille's not here, and that teacher loves you!'  
For reasons beyond her, really. Maybe it's his height, or rather lack off, and that goofy smile that made her find Maqui cute. Hah, if only they knew.  
Oh, right, back to pleading.  
Serah pouted her lips, and batted her eyelashes dramatically, like she'd seen Vanille do very often. And it always worked for her, so... 'Please?'

Maqui let out an equally dramatic deep sigh. 'Fine, fine. But I'll be wanting something in return for this. Miss Adel is a pain in the ass to talk to more than absolutely necessary.'

'Hmmm, okay, what do you want?' Serah asked, after thinking for a short moment.  
No matter what Maqui asked, it would be worth it. Knowing him it'd probably be doing some assignment he didn't feel like doing for him anyway. Maqui's answer slightly threw her off guard, however.

'Err, I really haven't decided yet. Just letting you do homework would be far too easy... You know what? I'll let you know later. Consider it something like a... free favor.'

Was it just her, or had there been an evil glint in his eyes when he said that? _Nah, must have been my imagination._

'That's okay,' Serah agreed with a nod, 'Thanks! You're the best!'  
Before Maqui could do anything to protest, Serah had pulled her spiky-haired friend in a quick hug. She could practically feel him rolling his eyes at this point.

'Yeah, yeah. You just go get him,' he muttered, patting her back a bit awkwardly.

'Will do!'

Serah jumped to her feet, swinging her bag over her shoulder in one smooth movement.  
_It's show time, and I've got some great new lines that must be tested~_

_

* * *

_

'Full? What do you mean the study hall is full!' Serah exclaimed to an extremely bored-looking Jihl Nabaat, who was busy working her long nails with a nail file.

'Like I already said, the last years need those computers for their project now. You're going to have to come back another time, Miss Farron,' Jihl answered dully, never taking her eyes off her nails.

'But Miss Nabaat, it's absolutely crucial I'm on the computer now. It's very important. Call it a- a life or death situation!' _Come on, that's gotta impress you._

Unfortunately, it didn't. The blonde woman merely glanced up at her, evidently amused by her predicament. _Arrogant bitch._  
It was so obvious Jihl used to be a big shot in the Sanctum, but fell from grace. Now she was bitter, and so totally enjoying every little bit of power she could still exert over poor unsuspecting students.

'And tell me, what is this... dire situation then?' Jihl asked, with a clearly fake sympathetic smile.

'Uhhh,' _Crap!_ _Haven't even thought about that. Quick think of something!_ 'It's I-it's a secret. Yes, a secret! Something very um... personal.'  
She wasn't lying, Serah decided. This whole Snow thing was very personal, and definitely a secret, after all.

Jihl sighed, the annoying smile never leaving her face. 'Miss Farron, I must ask you to leave the study hall now. I can see you're not taking this very seriously.'

'No, no no! That's not true! I'm very serious. This is my serious face. See?' Serah paused a moment to point at her face, 'Can't I use your computer, just for a little while?'

'Absolutely not,' Jihl deadpanned.

'But it's very important that I get a computer this hour.'

'And I say it's not, Miss Farron.'

'I promise I won't ever bother you again after this.'

'No, means no, Miss Farron.'

In their bickering, Serah completely didn't notice a tall person approaching her from behind, until he spoke up.  
'Hey, if it's really that important, and it's quick, you can use mine.'

_A deep strong voice, yet holding some... playful quality at the same time.__ I know that voice._ And if the goosebumps on her arms were any indication, she was right. Serah turned around slowly. She had to look up to be able to meet those oh-so-familiar vivid blue eyes, that always seemed to be shining. Of course it had to be Snow. _Ah... Up close it's even better. _  
Serah found herself unable to do anything, but stare at him with a slightly opened mouth and a red face, until he raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.  
It took her about four more seconds to realize that yes, he had been speaking to her, and yes, this was her cue to talk. _But... I can't type stalker-ish notes to him on his computer while he's there watching, that's silly. I can't say no to him either. You just don't say no to Snow. That even rhymed, it must be a sign!_

'Y-yeah, I can be really really quick,' she giggled, unable to stop herself. Oh dear, out came the twelve year old fangirl.

Snow smiled his gorgeous smile at her, seemingly unaware of her odd behavior. 'Right, you come with me then,' he said, signaling her follow him.

Serah did make sure she was looking where she was going this time, as she walked behind him. It was probably better not to make this a repeat of last time they talked. Still, it wouldn't hurt to take a little peek at his backside...? Just when she allowed her eyes to glide down, Snow looked over his shoulder to speak to her. _Whoops._ Serah's eyes quickly shot up to his face.

'What the big rush anyway? Snow asked, a playful grin once again lighting up his face, 'Waiting to meet someone online are you?'

Serah swore her heart stopped beating from that instance. _He knows. HE KNOWS. HOW CAN HE KNOW? ... Maqui! It had to be Maqui's fault. He was sooo dead. Then, she'd revive him and kill him again, and again. I have to get out of here. Leave the planet, and change my name to something they'll never figure out. _

The moment Serah thought her head was going to explode, Snow burst out laughing. 'I'm only kidding. No need to get all worked up.'

'O-oh,' was Serah's very intelligent answer. Her head was still way too muddled with panic to make up something wittier. Now would be one of those moments when she wished the earth would crack open, and she could sink in it. Well, at least he still didn't have a clue she was the stalker-lady, and it better stay that way.

They walked the rest of the small distance in silence. That was probably for the best- less opportunities for her to make an idiot out of herself. When they arrived, Snow turned around to face her.

'Go ahead,' he said, gesturing at the computer. He even pulled the chair back for her so she could sit in it. Hmmm, and such a gentleman too, very nice, Serah noted.

'Thank you.' Serah slid as elegantly as she could into the chair. Then, the next problem already announced itself, as she soon realized while staring at the screen: she really had nothing important to do! Except being obsessive over him, of course, but certainly no schoolwork. _Dammit with my inability to plan! Why don't I ever think these things through! Think, think, think_. Maybe that English essay would seem important enough, she decided, as she opened the menu and scrolled through her files. That was due two weeks ago, but he wouldn't know that.

'I thought that essay was due two weeks ago?'

_Shit._

'Ah, you're right but I eh got extra time.' Serah quickly lied. Damn, that's the fastest she ever thought around him. _I guess I'm making progress; my brain is somewhat functional even if he's standing right behind me. Just a little bit closer and we'll be touching... _

'Okay.' Snow shrugged, easily accepting that explanation. He then took a step away from her and the desk, making Serah feel a pang of disappointment in her stomach. 'Hey, I'll be right back, gotta go to the restroom.'

'Oh, have fun then,' Serah blurted out without thinking. It resulted in another loud laugh from Snow, and Serah flustering beet-red at her own comment. _I can't believe I just said that._

'I will,' Snow called over his shoulder still chuckling a bit, as he walked off. _But I did make him laugh again...  
_Serah watched him leave the room with a small smile, and then turned her attention back to the screen. It was kind of pointless to do it, but she was going to have to print that essay. Else I'd just be plain weird, and he probably already thought of her as not so normal already after her abundance of giggling, and mumbling. Ugh.  
Just when she was about ready and wanted to click print, a chat window popped up right in the middle of the screen, in front of all the other windows. _What's this?_ Serah automatically looked at text that appeared practically right in her face.

Lebreau: Hey Snow, you coming to the beach club too? It's gonna be a wild night for sure!

There were only two things running through Serah's mind when her eyes fell on that single line:

1. Lebreau was a woman's name.

2. She was inviting _him_ to a club. For a wild night. A _wild_ night.

Both facts were really more than enough to mentally drive her up the wall. Whaaaaaa! She positively felt like screaming that. Instead, she chewed her lip until she could taste blood.  
_Why now? Why exactly at the moment that I'm practically forced to stand up Snow. Damn that Jihl Nabaat! Damn that stupid senior's project! _

Her fingers were itching to write back a snide message at this Lebreau. But she really couldn't do that. That was really nasty and unfair towards Snow, and she wasn't that desperate. Oh, she totally was, but that wasn't the point! _What should I do?_ Serah found herself just reading the line over and over again almost compulsory, feeling more miserable with every time, until she suddenly heard heavy footsteps behind her. Oh snap, that was Snow coming back. Everything had to look normal, fast. Serah quickly clicked the message box away, and then moved the mouse up to press print for her document. Luckily, she had this all done, before Snow could reach her.

'You're done with the document?' Snow asked, once he was standing beside her again, blissfully unaware of Serah's mental state of complete chaos.

'Yes I'm done thank you very much for letting me on I'll be going now bye!' Serah hastily brought out, without even taking pauses to breathe. She had to get out of here, before she said or did something stupid again. Serah got up so quickly, that the chair almost fell back, and then she rushed out. _What's wrong with me? Why am I reacting so strongly?_

All Serah knew as she burst through the study hall doors, was that she had to find Vanille fast. She was about to do something very crazy, and for crazy, Vanille was the only way to go.

* * *

**Serah, Serah. Don't do it. XD**

**Three notes on this chapter:**

**This piece is still unbeta'd for now, or maybe forever, since it's only a fun side story, so my apologies for any mistakes I might have missed.**

**Did anyone catch the "Friends" reference I made? :) I'll give you a hint: It's located at the beginning part. It's not that obvious by the way, so no worries if you didn't. XD**

**Oh, and that favor Maqui wants? Yes, you're right. That's gonna come back and bite Serah in the ass big time later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people!**

**I know I haven't been updating this story for a while, but I have no intention of giving it up. I received a review from Girlwithmanyobsessions a while ago, and it reminded me once more that it had been quite some time since I updated this story. So, thanks for the nudge!**

**Again, I'm feeling the need to warn the readers for insane OOCness, and to not take this story seriously and all. **

**Enjoy the longest chapter yet!~**

Finding the infamous beach club where this 'party' would be taking place turned out to be really easy.  
For starters, there was only one beach club near Bodhum high, and second, music was booming out of the boxes of the club so loudly, Serah had been able to hear it from half a mile away.  
And last but not least, she had one big stroke of luck. Her overprotective sister was currently working late, creating a perfect opening to sneak out._ Mhehehe. _

'This has to be the place,' she told Vanille, who had come with her, half-nervous, and half-excited for actually being able to find it. With a quick glance on her watch, she noticed it was about 10:05. That meant she had fifty minutes. Before Lightning's shift ended, that is. Unfortunately her luck hadn't been too generous. _Better be quick._

Serah sat herself down on the sand at one side of the dunes, staying low to make sure none of the party-people would see her.  
Vanille had been standing a few steps behind her, but now she skipped up to her side. 'Serah? You do realize that by us being here you're crossing the very thin line from, say... semi-harmless schoolgirl to very creepy stalker even I'm a bit afraid of, right?'

_It's lucky you can't read minds then, if this already frightens you_.  
'Oh, don't worry about that. I've been in that last category all along. I've been looking up his schedule for the past few months now. Thought it was an accident we ran into him so often? Now sit, else they might see you!'

With an disbelieving shake of her head and a 'Dang...' Vanille allowed Serah to drag her down to a crouching position too.

They stayed quiet and low like this for a while, scanning the area for any sign of Snow. Though Vanille wasn't really sitting still at all, and was instead wiggling from the left to the right restlessly.  
Ah well, that was just Vanille. She's just not capable of sitting completely still, nor staying quiet for long amounts of time. In fact, she should be breaking the silence, just about-

'Buuut, you probably got nothing to worry about, you know why?' Vanille spoke up.

See? She had to talk too.

'You got me. Why?' Serah asked, without taking her eyes off the beach club entrance. Still no sign of Snow's glorious and exquisite shape yet among the drunk masses.

'Because Lebreau's an ugly girl's name, obviously.'

At this, Serah did turn her head towards her friend and raised not one, but both eyebrows. 'What?'

'Well, you see, all the Lebreau's I knew were really ugly or mean, or both. It's like umm a cursed name!' Vanille explained, looking quite pleased with herself.  
_Okay Vanille, now it makes even less sense than it did to begin with..._

'Sure,' Serah responded with a weak smile. Only the crazy Oerban girl could come up with stuff like that. But Serah wasn't feeling very picky at the moment: she'd take anything that spoke in her favor at this point. Anything that spoke against this Lebreau. Hopefully Vanille was right, and she'd turn out to be some annoying, mean skank...

'Get down!'

Serah's thoughts were cut short when Vanille pushed her face down into the sand forcefully. She was just about to yell at her friend about what the hell she was doing when a loud roaring filled her ears, making her press her hands against them in an attempt to block it out. 'Nnggh!'  
The sand around her was swept up by a strong current, and something big flew right over their heads. For a moment, Serah's vision was blocked by the dust clouds and bright headlights, but when she could see again, she saw one of them flying scooter mobiles had landed on the area near the NORA building. The tall man who hopped off the vehicle was wearing a trench coat. _Could it be...?_

And then he turned around. The dark night sky lighted up by his impossibly radiant smile. With a wildly thumping heart, and the vision of Snow in all his glory filling her eyes, she realized he was there. Serah pinched Vanille in her arm. She in turn made a high squeaky noise in surprise.

'That's him, he came, he came!' Serah hissed excitedly into Vanille's ear.

Yes, he'd come to the party. While the all too familiar butterflies were definitely in her stomach, this had to be the first time she was not one hundred percent happy to see him, knowing what it was he came for. A smile found its way on her face anyway.

It dropped like a brick just seconds later, when a gorgeous raven-haired woman exited the building, and casually strolled towards the parking area. In Snow's direction.  
_No, shoo! Go away!_ She grimaced when the woman made her way towards Snow and waved at him, saying something with a pearly white smile. _Oooh you've got to be kidding me. Curse this loud music! It's making it completely impossible to eavesdrop on their conversation. What are they saying? Was she hitting on her Snow? HER SNOW?_

Then, an even more awful thought popped up in her head as dots slowly began to connect.  
What if that woman was Lebreau? She had to be, she was the one who invited them, right? It would make sense that she'd be meeting her Snow outside then.

..._That_ was Lebreau? That beautiful raven haired goddess, with legs up 'till her arms, and boobs at least twice as big as hers (which she was totally not afraid to show off)?

Serah took a hold of Vanille's shirt and shook the redhead.  
'That's Lebreau, isn't it? ISN'T IT! Dammit Vanille, you're wrong. She's not ugly at all. At all!' Serah growled, wanting to scream but couldn't because then Snow and Lebreau might hear her even over the music (she could whip up quite a volume if she wanted). When Serah looked back at the entrance, Lebreau was laughing and playfully punched Snow's arm (hey,hey watch the hands!). Then, she took him inside.

_No. No! Nooooo!_

'What are we going to do now?' Serah groaned, with her hands in her hair. Her first instinct told her to barge in, guns blazing, and claim her prize. But checking her watch again, she found there were only fourty-five minutes left now to get back to her apartment. Else Lightning would be come home from her shift, and find a room without Serah in it. And the result would not be pretty.

Vanille placed her index finger on her lip like she was thinking deeply, and smiled when she thought of something good. 'If you're that worried, why don't we just go in there too?'

'Are you insane? We can't just barge in there like, like-'

'Like guests to an opened bar? It's public space. There is nothing wrong or illegal about walking into an opened bar,' Vanille eyes held mischievous spark. 'We can invite ourselves in,' Vanille snapped her fingers and winked, 'Just like that.'

Serah glanced at the direction of her house, and back at the bar, her mind made up quickly.

Oh boy, the things she would do for Snow. But then again, sensible hadn't been her style anymore ever since she'd started that first chat.

* * *

Despite the place being exceptionally crowded, Serah's natural build in Snow-dar, or so she'd like to think, had made her find him almost right away. Well, it also helped they were sitting at the bar, in plain sight from just about any corner of the club but whatever.  
Three of the NORA members were currently sitting there: Snow, Yuj and that Lebreau. Serah was glowering daggers at them, making other guests back away slowly from where she was sitting.  
Heck, even Vanille shifted a bit uncomfortably when Serah ripped an unfortunate napkin to shreds, because Lebreau made a cute flipping her hair move in Snow's direction.

'Why don't you just go there instead of being grumpy. He knows who you are now, right? You could thank him for this afternoon or something.' Vanille shouted over the music after two more napkins found a tragic, premature end at her hands.

_Hell no._ 'I'm not going over there to talk to him. That's not the point of stealthy stalking Vanille,' Serah said through gritted teeth. Besides, standing next to that Lebreau would probably not be very good for her ego.

'Well you can sit here and mull over it for all hour long. I'll be on the dance floor!' Vanille huffed indignantly. With those last words, she left Serah alone at the table. And alone was to be taken literal. Her intense glare making guests who wanted to come in a two feet radius from her cower away in fear.

Until..

'Serah? What are you doing here?'

Only one guy who would be brave and stupid enough to venture into her personal space when she was in this state. Only one.

'Maqui!' _Oh, he's so getting it_.

Before the poor guy even knew what hit him, Serah had him in a firm grasp.  
'Ow, ow, Serah, watch where you plant that elbow!' Maqui called out in protest, but Serah kept dragging him to the what seemed to be a broom closet. She closed the door behind them, then she turned to her friend.

'Maqui! What are you doing here?'

'Err, I'm in NORA. I was invited,' Maqui said, after finishing rubbing his arms over-dramatically at the places where Serah had grabbed him. 'But the real question is: what are YOU doing here? Found out Snow was going to be here, and just couldn't resist barging in?'

Serah could feel her cheeks burning at the comment. 'No! It's that Lebreau girl's fault!'

'Lebreau?' Maqui looked puzzled for a moment, before a devilish grin appeared on his face. 'Oh yes, she's quite a looker, isn't she? So you're here for her then. Never thought you'd get over Snow that quickly. Decided to try your luck on the other side of the road, hm?'

'No, you sick pervert!' Serah punched him in the arm, cheeks flushing even more crimson at the mental image, 'She invited Snow here. For a wild night. And don't think anything of me saying this, but she's hot.'

Maqui let out a sigh, and patted her on the shoulder. 'There is a simple solution to this, without you having to make an idiot of yourself like you're about to do.'

Serah scoffed and then gave him her best glare, but Maqui was undeterred: 'And I guess I'll tell you, because I'm such a nice and caring guy.'

Serah started a fake coughing fit, but Maqui, yet again, ignored her, and pulled out his phone from his pocket. 'My cellphone has that funny little chat function school computers have too, you know. And so does Snow's.'

'Really?' Serah asked, immediately intrigued, seizing the fake coughing.

'And, completely for my own amusement of course, I'll even let you borrow it for this evening. Snow probably has some drinks in him by now. And there's not a better time to be talking to a man you want something from, hm?'

With one last suggestive wiggling of his eyebrows, Maqui shoved both his drink and his cellphone into either of her hands, (possibly to prevent her from punching him again, which she totally would have) opened the door, and disappeared into the crowd.

_Damn that smug little pervert! But... this could turn out to be interesting. __Alright Lebreau, see if you can keep his attention if I join this little game._

Now armed with a anonymous cellphone chat account, Serah also exited the broom closet._  
_Well, here goes nothing, Serah thought as she started typing. Tapping that little send button for the first time now was a lot more easier this time than it was the first chat at the computer room. She wasn't so sure that was a good thing, or a sign of mental derangement though. Probably both.

Anonymous: That was very mean to leave me hanging like that this afternoon. Could've mentioned that senior project, you big tease.

Serah saw Snow reaching for his cellphone a few seconds later, and a little grin appeared on his face. Because of her! Snow then excused himself from the others and sat at one of the tables, on the other side of where she was sitting. Hah! Take that Lebreau. 0-1 for Serah! Go on, suck the essence out of another soul!

Maqui's cellphone buzzed in her hands, and she glanced down to read the message.

Snow: Aha, so now I know you're not in your senior year. Thanks for the hint. :)

...Dammit!  
Serah had to hold back to not be cursing and banging her head against the table. She hadn't expected him to be this observant. Despite all his obvious appeal, he was never the brightest bulb. This made him all the more appealing and hot though. But no, she had to stay with the lesson, and she had to stay ambiguous.

Anonymous: Hmhm, or perhaps I wasn't there because I love screwing with you almost as much as I love watching you. Oh no, on second thought, I'll take the screwing.

Snow: Hahaha, if that's so, I'm at the NORA beach club, you should come too.

Oh, how little did he know. A wicked plan had immediately formed in her mind, but the question was: did she dare to do it? Serah checked her surroundings. It was so crowded here, even more so than at school. So she could. She totally could get away with it too, without trouble. Her smile grew with every letter she typed on the cellphone.

Anonymous: I'm already here, hun. Love the way your ass looks in those new pants.

Serah saw Snow's eyes go a bit wide, and he started looking around frantically, the same way he had in the computer room.  
Yes, yes, search me, chase me, find me. Find... me?_  
_Serah surprised even herself with her last thought. There was a part of her that wanted him to turn those beautiful, radiant, lively blue eyes towards her now, and make him realize it was her. And proclaim his undying love for her.  
Nevertheless, she quickly turned her back towards him, heart thumping in her throat. That really wasn't a good idea. Not now, and not ever.

There came no answer for quite a while.  
When she couldn't take it anymore, Serah tried sneaking a peek. But where Snow had been sitting, there was now an empty space. And it was Serah's turn to search frantically. _Snap, where did he go__? _Her eyes darted from the left to the right, but Snow was nowhere to be found anymore._ He didn't go back to Lebreau did he? He couldn't have! _

When she happened to glance at the cellphone again however, she noticed she had an even bigger and more pressing problem. The little display read _10:40. _Holy cow, she had to leave soon. If she wouldn't be home in exactly 15 minutes, knowing her sister, she'd comb out Bodhum like a bloodhound until she'd find her.

But she couldn't leave until she'd made sure where Snow was, right? She just had to make it fast!  
Serah jumped up from her seat and started pushing her way through the crowd. Without really seeing where she was walking, she kept charging forward towards the bar area, shoving people aside as she went.  
Then, with a big thud, she ran into something that would not budge.  
_Why do I got a feeling that...?_ Slowly, Serah looked up. _Dammit Maker, why do you hate me so bad?_

Of course, she had crashed unceremoniously against the front side of, well, make an educated guess. Barely being able to hold on to the drink, some spilling over the edge of the glass, she had come to a stop against Snow's broad, clad in a roguishly attractive trench coat *cough* chest. She vaguely registered his hands were now resting on her shoulders. omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg.

'Hey, you okay Serah?'

She swore her heart skipped a beat when he said her name. Oh brother, she could get off by just having her say her name all day. Her shoulders felt like they were on fire underneath his gloved fingers.

'Y-yes,' Serah breathed. _Come on, pull yourself together girl!_ 'You... know my name.'

'Sure I know your name,' Snow smiled warmly, 'But what I didn't know is that you were such a wild girl,' he said, gesturing at the drink Maqui had shoved into her hand before, and she never bothered to put down. But that absentmindedness could totally work in her advantage in this case...

'Oh, yeah, I come here often, all the time actually,' Serah answered in a what she hoped sounded cool manner, while casually leaning back. But as soon as she took a sip of the drink, she spat it right out again. Damn, that stuff burned! What the hell was Maqui even doing with something this strong?

Snow let out another (incredibly sexy) chuckle. 'All the time, huh?'

'Yeah... well,' Serah answered weakly. Yeah well? Dammit, that was the best she could come up with?

'You know, you don't have to be pretending for my sake. See what I'm drinking here?' Snow paused a moment to hold up his own drink. Serah didn't recognize it, and was puzzled about what he meant.  
'It's just orange juice, no mix. And I actually like it better than all those alcoholic cocktails anyway, but don't tell other people I said that! Imagine what it would do to my reputation here!' Snow looked around with shifty eyes, pretending to be all paranoid about it, but the carefree and gorgeous smile that followed told her he was only joking.

This time, Serah really laughed. Not the nervous, giggly twelve-year-old kind, but a real heartfelt one. Just at the expression on his face alone. She understood what he was doing, and it was very kind of him to make her feel better. Yet another wonderful quality, she mentally added to the impossibly, ridiculously long list.

And after that first laugh, she found herself laughing with Snow a lot more. He smiled easily, and that in turn made her relax as well.  
Even without drinking alcohol, she was feeling lightheaded throughout the entire conversation, realizing they were actually talking. Talking. Without her sounding like a retard. Or at least, not a complete retard.

She was just busy laughing about a silly joke Snow made, when he suddenly frowned a bit, looking over at the entrance.  
'Guardian Corps? What's a soldier lady doing here?'

'Hm?' Serah answered, slowly turning to take a peek as well, but she didn't tower over the people like Snow did, and saw nothing. Guardian Corps?Soldier lady?  
Why did she suddenly have the nagging feeling she forgot something very, very important? Something her very life might be depending on?

At the doors, she noticed people were actually backing away from something. Others were calling things like 'Guardian Corps agents!' and 'It's the cops!'  
Soon, the crowd was pushed back further, revealing a very, very, royally. Pissed. Off. Lightning.

Sister? Why? Why? ! Though she was afraid to, Serah checked her watch. 11:25._ I'm over half an hour late!  
__Oh, ffffu! I knew I forgot something! I'm soooo dead. _Dammit. Where was the emergency exit when you needed it?

No. No time to search for that.

Serah didn't waste another moment, and tried to push Snow underneath a nearby table, and out of sight quickly. This obviously failed, as she couldn't possibly hope to take a man who weighted twice as much as her down.

'Eh, Serah? What are you doing?' Snow asked her, looking rather amused at her tugging at his shoulders all of a sudden.

'You have to hide! Please, please get down!' Serah hissed, eyes glancing over to the doors nervously. Oh boy, was she in trouble.

Snow blinked. 'Uh, come again?'

'Please, just do it!'  
If you want to stay alive, that is.

Snow was still looking rather confused, but eventually he lowered himself slowly and kind of uncertain.  
'Okay... Mind telling me why I'm sitting here like this?' he then asked.

'Snow, you don't understand, that's Lightning, my sister!' Serah brought out, her panic growing as her sister was moving closer to their position, searching the area. Oh please don't let her see me. Please. Please. Please.

'Your sister?' Snow repeated, eyebrows shooting up in surprise, 'Then why am I hiding underneath the table? Let's invite her over here!'

The next few moment felt like they were happening in slow-motion, just like when things went bad in the movies.  
And Serah could only watch in horror how Snow got up from underneath the table, started waving at Lightning with that cute goofy grin, and shouted her name. Lightning's head turned towards them, but she did not return his smile. Obviously. That would mean the end of the universe.  
The only visible reaction Serah noticed was her sister's stern gaze moving from Snow to her, and back, swiftly reaching the worst possible conclusion. And she swore she could see Lightning's eyes do a target lock-on on Snow, not much unlike that cold, sharp gunblade she was carrying with her.

**To be continued... ****Mhehehhehe. **

**Poor Snow.**

**Well... let me know what you think about this chapter, if you feel like it. :) I could always use some pointers. Haven't written that much humor/romance. Meh. I know I could do better, hope this wasn't too disappointing. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and hopefully until next chapter!**


End file.
